Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a door outside handle for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology of a door outside handle for a vehicle capable of preventing an unwanted opening operation of a vehicle door by shorting a connection between a handle grip and a balance weight at the time of the occurrence of side crash accidents.
Description of Related Art
A door outside handle for a vehicle is a handle operated by a driver to open the door outside the vehicle. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3, the door outside handle for a vehicle includes a handle base 10 mounted to be fixed to an inside of a door outer panel 1, a balance weight 20 configured to be elastically and rotatably connected with the handle base 10 via a balance shaft 21 and a balance spring 22, connected with a door latch via a cable 23, and have a balance lever 24 and a weight 25 disposed at both sides thereof based on the balance shaft 21, and a grip handle 30 configured to have one end and the other end provided with a handle hinge 31 which is rotatably connected with one end of the handle base 10 and a handle lever 32 which is mounted to contact the balance lever 24 of the balance weight 20.
In this configuration, an end of the handle lever 32 is integrally provided with a bending part 32a which is bent at a right angle, and therefore the handle lever 32 has a structure in which the bending part 32a is mounted to contact the balance lever 24.
Therefore, when a driver grips and pulls (arrow M1) the grip handle 30, the bending part 32a of the handle lever 32 transfers a force through the balance lever 24 to rotate the balance weight 20 (arrow R1). In this case, the cable 23 is pulled and the door latch is operated by a pulling action of the cable 23, such that the door of the vehicle may be opened.
However, the door outside handle according to the related art has a disadvantage in that the unwanted opening operation of the door is performed at the time of the occurrence of side crash accidents. That is, when crash energy is transferred to a door panel (arrow F1), the grip handle 30 rotates the door in the arrow M1 direction which is a direction of opening the door by an inertial force.
However, since the related art has a structure in which the end of the handle lever 32 is integrally provided with the bending part 32a contacting the balance lever 24, when the grip handle 30 rotates in the arrow M1 direction by the inertial force at the time of side crash accidents, the balance weight 20 rotates (arrow R1) and the door latch is operated while the cable 23 is pulled, such that the unwanted opening operation of the vehicle door is performed.
In addition, rotating the grip handle 30 in the arrow M1 direction by the inertial force at the time of side crash is prevented by a spring force of the balance spring 22 and a weight of a weight 25 configuring the balance weight 20, but when considering the fact that a crash force and a crash direction are diverse, the structure in which the bending part 32a contacting the balance lever 24 is integrally provided with the handle lever 32 may not prevent all the opening operations of the door under diverse side crash situations.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.